


Advantage

by PepsiGo



Series: Chubby Little Demon mini-story [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Poor Bendy, R.I.P Bendy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: In which Bendy just gets fucked. Literally





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh! The movie is beginning!

Bendy walked down the halls of the animation studios. He whistled a cheery tune then heard some sweet flute music. It was Boris's hypnosis flute. 

He walked in a drunken state in the direction of the music as he saw Boris.

''Dance for me'', Boris said as Bendy began to dance seductively. 

''Good. I must honestly thank the creators for giving me a hypnosis flute'', Boris said chuckling. 

''Fuck you Boris'', Bendy said unable to control his body. 

''Such a potty mouth. Do you know we were meant for little children right? Look's like I'm gonna have to punish you for that~'', Boris said grinning. 

''Come over here'', Boris said. 

Bendy's body was almost in an autopilot mode as he walked in the direction of Boris. 

''What are you gonna do to me?'', Bendy asked nervously. 

Boris pulled up a chair and said, ''Seduce me''.

Bendy blushed as Boris then pulled out his flute and played once more the hypnosis tune.

Bendy began by walking to Boris and Massaged his thighs. 

Boris moaned. Then Bendy blushed as his cock sprung out. 

"Looks like you got me Bendy", Boris said. Bendy blushed. "I-It's so big...", He said blushing. 

"What are you waiting for? Suck it", Boris said. Bendy got on his knees. 

"Do I have to...?", Bendy said. Boris nodded. Bendy slowly took the tip in his mouth. 

Bendy began to lick it as he took half of it in. Boris moaned loudly. 

"Ugh! You are taking too long!", Boris said shoving Bendy in closer. 

Bendy gagged for a minute. "Heh", Boris said chuckling. Bendy's tears began to spill from his eyes. This was too much for him to take in. 

Boris then said, "Ah, I'm gonna come soon!". Bendy braced himself. Boris quickly pushed Bendy off. 

A minute later, Boris came. Ink splurged on Bendy's face. Bendy coughed. 

"Don't think we are over yet", Boris said. Bendy gasped. "N-Not done?!". 

"Nope. Come along my little pet. Time to play~", Boris said. 

Bendy got up. "Facial not enough?", He said laughing. "You are gonna pay for that you little cheeky demon", Boris said angrily. 

"Henry!", Boris said. Bendy turned around. "Where?!", He said. 

Boris then pulled his tail tightly. Bendy moaned loudly. In  
ecstasy, he was reduced to putty in seconds. 

Boris took advantage of his state and tugged his tail again. 

Bendy moaned again as waves of pleasure hit him. Boris then slowly placed him down on his erect member. 

Bendy turned around and said, "No...~ No...~ No...~", Then yelped out. 

Boris pinched his tail. He shrieked when Boris entered him. 

Boris moaned out loud. "So...damn tight!", He said eyes full of lust. His desire for more of Bendy grew rapidly. 

Boris's sex drive was so high, he literally pinned Bendy down onto the ground and began thrusting into him. 

Bendy moaned. He felt his walls tightening around Boris's member. 

Boris began to drool. He was literally fucking Bendy into the ground. This was a dream come true. 

Bendy said, "C'mon that all you g-got?!~".  
Boris thrusted harder and faster. "Oh great creators!", Bendy yelled. 

"Don't yell our creators! Yell out my name! Say It you little slut!", Boris said. "Boris! Boris!", Bendy yelled out. 

"Who are you?!", Boris said tugging Bendy's tail. "I'm your little incubus!", Bendy yelled. "I can't hear you! Who are you?!", Boris said tugging it harder. "Daddy's little slut!", Bendy said louder. 

"You want me fill you up don't you?", Boris said spanking Bendy. "Yes!", Bendy replied loudly. 

Boris spanked Bendy harder with his belt and said, "You little slut! You want me to thicken that little belly of yours with my semen?!". 

"Yes! I want you to thicken my belly with you pups!", Bendy said. "You want to bear my children!? You little cheeky demon! I can't hear you!", Boris said spanking Bendy 5 more times. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I want you to fill me so much that I'll have your pups!", Bendy said. 

"Do you want me?!", Boris said spanking Bendy some more. Between the spankings Bendy said, "I want you to fucker me harder! Please thicken my belly with your semen! I want you inside me! I want to bear your pups! Please overfill my virgin hole!", Bendy yelled out his lustful desires. 

"I'm gonna come! This is all your fault! You little incubus! You wanted this didn't you?! You wanted me to pin you to the ground and go all out?! You little demon from hell!", Boris shouted spanking Bendy's ass as it jiggled. 

"Give me more! More! More! More! Don't stop now!", Bendy said. 

"I-I'm cumming!", Boris said howling as Bendy arched his back as he felt heavy amounts of semen enter him. 

"Don't come till you feel my seed deep inside of you", Boris said. 

Bendy held in his breath. Then he gasped for air as he came. 

"Time for round 3!", Boris said happily. "What?!?! Not enough?!", Bendy shouted out. 

"Bendy, I last a lot more then that", Boris said. Bendy groaned. 

Then he felt Boris thrusting into him again. Bendy moaned and thought in his mind, "How many rounds can he go through?!". 

A hour or two later, Boris said, "Bendy let me cum inside your ass pwease?", He said. "N-No! You already came the last 9 times in my- ahh!", Bendy said.

"Too late!", Boris said as he came for the 9th time in Bendy's ass. 

"Done?", Bendy said tired. "Yep. I'm all worn out", Boris said. He pulled out. 

There was so much of Boris's cum that some was leaking out. 

Boris smiled as he got a plug and shoved it up Bendy's butt. 

"What's this for?", Bendy asked. "It's so that none of my fluids escape", Boris said. 

Bendy rolled his eyes. Then he looked to where the door was and saw Henry. 

Henry, passed out of blood loss. Poor dude probably had a nosebleed. 

Boris chuckled. "Round 10?", He said. Bendy gasped. "I'm just joking", Boris said. Bendy sighed. That was a relief. 

"Do you really want round 10?!", Boris said. It was his turn to be shocked. 

Bendy quickly got and carried his little belly that grew and walked as quickly as he could out of there. 

Boris tagged along. "Bendy honey I was just kidding", Boris said. Bendy said, "You've better". 

Henry was still lying on the floor. He has recorded the entire thing. Revenge was almost in his grasp.

~End.......?~

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Bendy


End file.
